<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shatter by blackstyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904141">Shatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx'>blackstyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only on the day of their supposedly departure to Altissia that Ignis allows himself to go back to what they built for themselves. Dinners at Ignis’ place, movie nights in Nyx’s tiny apartment, training sessions in the Glaives HQ. </p>
<p>They were genuinely happy and now Ignis feels empty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is heavily inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/CCronshaw/status/1342440826962640898?s=20">piece of art</a> which was my FFXV Secret Santa gift from <a href="https://twitter.com/CCronshaw">CCronshaw</a>. I can't even put in words how much I adore it. </p>
<p>Shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames">Knight of Flames</a> for the help and input.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lord Scientia? A word please.” Despite the rustling of clothes and furniture being moved, Ignis hears the words, spoken with authority, clearly from across the room. He rarely speaks to his majesty one-on-one, so Ignis is surprised to find Lord Amicitia leaving the council chamber and closes the doors behind him as well. </p>
<p>The king looks tired. It is the first thought crossing Ignis’ mind as he turns to him and bows. Then again every one of the council members looks tired these days, the concern for the message they received from Niflheim heavy on all of their minds. </p>
<p>“Your Majesty,” Ignis says as he straightens again, waiting for whatever the king wants to share with him. Most certainly the matter would concern Noctis, his well-being, and his plans for the future. And Ignis wishes he would have an answer to these inquiries and knows how to take such a heavy burden from his king’s shoulders. For this, however, Noctis has to share his thoughts with Ignis and while it happens more and more frequently, Ignis always feels as if Noctis is still hiding an important piece of himself. </p>
<p>“Are you well, Lord Scientia?”</p>
<p>“Pardon me, Your Majesty?” The question comes unexpectedly, as does Ignis’ reply, his surprise far too evident in his words and he feels ashamed. </p>
<p>“I hear you fare well. The council members are very appreciative of your thoughtful mind.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Majesty. I can only hope to be of service.”</p>
<p>Although Ignis still can’t say what the purpose of their conversation is, the way the king smiles at his words seems to be a satisfying one. </p>
<p>“When I entrusted my son to you, I hoped you wouldn’t only be his advisor, but also his friend. And he will be in dire need of friends in the days to come.” Slowly, the king gets up from his chair at the top of the long table, with only Ignis around he even makes use of his cane as he slowly walks down the length of the chamber, the thud of the walking aid muffled by the thick rug.</p>
<p>“What I’ll share with you now is of utmost importance, Lord Scientia.” The pause that follows isn’t for dramatic antiques, only emphasizing the words that follow. “Noctis will be sent to Altissia to meet Lady Lunafreya. Their marriage is an arrangement as a part of Niflheim’s demands for a peace treaty.”</p>
<p>“Your Majesty--”</p>
<p>“All I ask of you is to accompany my son, guide him, as the days ahead will ask many sacrifices from all of us. Under no circumstances can Noctis abandon his path once he steps on it. A king cannot lead by standing still--”</p>
<p>“A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back,” Ignis finishes the words the king spoke to his younger self many years ago upon his first meeting with Noctis, remembering them by heart as they became an integral part when taking the spot next to Noctis on his journey.</p>
<p>“Good, Lord Scientia. You remember.” </p>
<p>The praise doesn’t deflect from what his words mean. Once Ignis makes the connection, eyes widening behind his glasses at the realization, his voice drops to a near whisper. “Your Majesty doesn’t expect to see Noctis again.” </p>
<p>Silence settles over them and Ignis doesn’t dare breathing as he returns the sharp stare of the king. </p>
<p>“Rumor has it you’ve someone binding you to the Crown City. You might want to settle your affairs.”</p>
<p>“Your Majesty--”</p>
<p>Before Ignis can continue, give any kind of explanation or even apology for his disobedience in regards to the aforementioned person, Regis raises his hand, a kind smile still on his lips although it never quite reaches his eyes. </p>
<p>“I speak to you from man to man, Lord Scientia. Ignis. What I ask of you, all of you, is beyond any of your duties and the idea of you leaving loose ends behind doesn’t sit well with me.”</p>
<p>Maybe it is the king mentioning so carelessly he is aware of Ignis’ biggest secret, maybe it is because what he asks is indeed too much if his words are anything to go by, or maybe it is him being addressed by his first name. Either way, Ignis throws caution to the wind when his lungs finally start drawing air again, fueling the fire this conversation ignited in the pits of his stomach and was now running through his veins. </p>
<p>“Is this why you keep this information from Noctis? What about his loose ends?”</p>
<p>The king stays as unreadable as ever to Ignis, although he imagines he can see the slightest simmer of doubt in those wise eyes at his own request. Hope rises in Ignis for him to seek out Noctis, telling him about the plans made for and without him, but it dies just as quickly as Regis straightens. In the blink of an eye the man in front of him turns from Noctis’ father back into the king and Ignis knows the conversation is over. </p>
<p>As if their interaction has drained him even more, it takes the king longer to finally move again, resting more heavily on his cane as he walks over to the door where he stops to say, “I trust, Lord Scientia, I don’t have to remind you this information is confidential.” As if by magic, the heavy wooden doors are being pulled open, revealing Lord Amicitia behind them, who waits patiently for the king to bid his goodbye.</p>
<p>“Of course, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>When the door of the council chambers falls shut, the dull thud travels through Ignis’ body and it is only then he notices he is shaking. Despite so little has been exchanged, Ignis still has a clear picture of the days to come and dread’s teeth gnaw on his insides. The anger of knowing he has to leave Noctis oblivious, of the king knowing of Ignis’ private affairs, had long passed and turned into an emotion Ignis wasn’t familiar with. So far desperation wasn’t anything he ever experienced and it led him to another, even more frightening feeling: helplessness. </p>
<p>Trembling hand pulls his phone from his pocket, calling the one person he knows can ease his troubled mind.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>On a normal day, Ignis would return to his study and go through the protocol of the council meeting to gather the necessary information he would then forward to Noctis. On a normal day, he would then seek out Clarus for further data before making his way to the archive. On a normal day, he would then take his papers, buy groceries and stop at Noctis’ place to go through everything he had collected while making sure Noctis was taken care of.<p>On a normal day. </p>
<p>Today is no normal day. So instead of going through his daily routine, which would end with Ignis returning to his home and cooking his own meal and enjoying the food with a glass of Altissian red, he walks to his study, takes his belongings and leaves the Citadel. </p>
<p>It is an unusual cold day in the Crown City, the majority of citizens, like Ignis, returning to their thick winter clothing. His face is halfway buried in a green scarf as he walks the short distance to a familiar café. Ignis found it during one of his short walks he occasionally took during his breaks, hiding in a small alleyway accessible through an archway. Music plays softly in the background, the seats so carefully arranged it was impossible to listen in on other patron’s conversations, and Ignis appreciated the thought that went into the decoration. Pictures of old ruins in black and white lined the walls, some taken by the owner himself as he once proudly told Ignis. He’d told Prompto about this place, remembering his affinity for photography and now he even found pieces shot by Prompto on these walls. </p>
<p>Today, however, Ignis isn’t of the mind to study the images or discuss the possibility of them showing actual Solheim ruins. Today his sole focus is on the man sitting in one of the armchairs by an unlit fireplace. Although his back is turned to Ignis, he recognizes him immediately. Not because of the Kingsglaive garb he wears, the long purple fabric cascading over the back of the chair he draped his coat over. It is in the casual posture, legs crossed on his knee and chin popped in hand as he stares at the burned wood. It is in the way his hair is braided and the shaved sides of his head accentuating the tattoos adorning his skin on his neck and ears. It is in the way Ignis is already so familiar with the strong muscles hidden underneath these clothes. </p>
<p>And his heart sinks. He has half a mind to turn around and leave without making his presence known, unsure of what he wants to talk about, what he possibly is allowed to share. What he possibly has to do.</p>
<p>As if the person in the chair read his mind, he shifts and blue eyes find Ignis’ green ones. </p>
<p>It is the enticing smile that starts slow in the corner of those lips and then spreads over his whole features that draws Ignis closer. </p>
<p>Nyx is handsome. Painfully so, despite being a bit rough around the edges. There are scars and barely there lines adorning his skin and Ignis hates how he loves exploring them, getting more and more acquainted with each little perfect imperfection. </p>
<p>“Must be important if you want to meet so close to the Citadel. In the open. During the day,” Nyx comments lightly as Ignis slips out of his coat and he has the decency to look ashamed. </p>
<p>Ever since they officially met for the first time months ago, during one of Noctis’ training lessons, they had been seeing each other. At first it was just coffee, then dinner at a restaurant, then Ignis invited Nyx over, then Nyx staying for the night. Both knew relationships between Citadel employees weren’t prohibited, but frowned upon and it was Nyx who suggested keeping it under wraps for a while, just until they knew where this was going. Ignis had been sure, when they first spoke about it, Nyx didn’t expect to be kept a secret for so long.</p>
<p>And yet Nyx never complained, never got angry. Even now there is no malice in his voice, but it still makes Ignis duck his head as he walks past him, fingers brushing over the forearm resting on the armrest before slipping into the seat opposite of Nyx. And he knows he still looks guilty.</p>
<p>“Just stating the obvious. Your call has me alarmed, though. What happened?”</p>
<p>Being the thoughtful person Nyx is, of course their beverages are already on the table for them to consume and Ignis scrambles for anything to say. He knows he can’t abuse the trust the king has in him, so giving Nyx all the details is out of the question. Yet what to share, what to keep to himself. Nyx is smart. Too smart. Even with what little Ignis will share with him, he is quick to draw conclusions.</p>
<p>“Anything to do with our esteemed guests from Niflheim?”</p>
<p>As Kingsglaive Nyx needs to be informed, so why Ignis is actually surprised he can’t say but it is obviously clearly written all over his face. </p>
<p>“Give me a bit more credit than this. Drautos briefed us earlier. We don’t have the full details, but enough to raise our hackles. Or to use Lib’s words: way to twist that knife in our backs.”</p>
<p>Ignis feels bad when he realizes the political aspect completely slipped his mind, what it will mean for the refugees who sought a new home after their old one got destroyed by the very same people the king now accepted to sit on their  table. It is important to Nyx, so he should have considered how he would take this news. Instead Ignis was focused on Noctis and his arranged wedding. </p>
<p>The implication for neither of them to come back to Insomnia. Or not any time soon. </p>
<p>“Ignis? You’re really starting to worry me here. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Getting lost in his head made his eyes drop to the table and the still steaming mugs. Now, upon hearing his name spoken so softly, he cast his gaze back to Nyx. Ignis knows why they’re sat  here, what to do with these loose ends the king spoke of. He knew the moment he was asked to settle his business. Up until now, though, Ignis hadn’t realized how hard it would be. Not when he wished for a completely different future. One in which Noctis and the rest knew of his newfound happiness. One in which they would plan their path ahead together. </p>
<p>Together. The word rings in his mind over and over again. It sounds better than the word ‘alone’, but alone he is in the decision he has to make now. </p>
<p>When he called Nyx, Ignis wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, sharing the burden he now has to carry. He wanted for them to sit together and think of a solution, wanted to hear for Nyx to tell him the outlook wasn’t as glum as it felt. </p>
<p>His silence lasts for too long; he can see it on Nyx’s face, can feel it in his chest. Before he can change his mind, losing the bit of courage to do what’s not only asked of him but also seems the right decision to make, he says, “I won’t be able to see you anymore henceforth.”</p>
<p>The words feel like glass shards on his tongue, the skin that touched Nyx only moments ago burns like fresh cuts. Everything about this moment feels wrong, everything inside Ignis fights against this to be real. Yet gauging Nyx’s reaction, seeing the surprise and then hurt he doesn’t even try to hide, turns it into his new reality. He hasn’t gotten his orders to accompany Noctis yet, just rushed words spoken in secrecy, but it is enough for Ignis to turn his life upside down and abandon his try at a normal life. A happy life. A fulfilled life.</p>
<p>“If this is your attempt at a joke--”</p>
<p>“Much to my own dismay, I’m serious.”</p>
<p><i>“Much to my--”</i> Nyx echoed Ignis’ words feebly, but stops, unable to finish. And hearing him repeat them, Ignis finds he wouldn’t believe him either. Not when said under such strange circumstances. </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>Ignis watches Nyx scooting to the edge of his seat, sees the urgency in the gesture to get to the bottom of this moment, their conversation as his eyes burn into him. It is hard to see him so distraught and Ignis tries to avert his gaze when Nyx says, “Nuh uh, look at me. If the sole reason for you calling me today is to break up with me, then do it while looking me in the eye.” </p>
<p>And Ignis does as he is told, looking back into a tumultuous sea. </p>
<p>“I ask again, and I think I’ve every right to an answer: Why?”</p>
<p>They had a similar conversation before, about the why. Back then, Nyx’s words were spoken under the cover of the night and against Ignis’ skin, asking why Ignis chose him and his answer was so easy because loving Nyx is easy for Ignis. He remembers these words so clearly, feels them on his lips and mending the cuts his previous ones caused. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Because of everything you are.”
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Silence followed his confession, the only reaction for a long moment was the hold on Ignis’ body tightening. </p>
<p>Now, however, the answer is anything but easy. Now, Ignis feels he has to lie or hide the main reason for his decision, but then he wonders what else there is left for him to say. </p>
<p>He knows stalling for time will only make the moment hurt so much more, but his lungs can’t seem to draw the breath he needs to speak his final judgment. His body burns when he finally inhales, but he pushes through the pain, through his own doubts. Through his own desire. </p>
<p>“I’ll accompany his royal highness on an important journey without a determined return date.” Ignis ignores the eye roll and grunt; Nyx reaction forms a pair with Noctis’ name whenever Ignis mentions the prince in any capacity. He had just hoped for Nyx to rise beyond it eventually. </p>
<p>“Of course it is about our precious royal heir. How could it not when your entire life revolves around him and him alone? Why you two never hooked up--”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing like that between us.”</p>
<p>“--is beyond me. Of course it’s nothing like that between you two, but honestly, Ignis? I wished it was. I wished you two could just fuck it out and be done with it. Because this? What you’re doing now? Is a lot worse. For both of us.” </p>
<p>Ignis picks at some invisible lint on his knee. They’ve had this conversation one too many times before. About Ignis’ working hours, about him heading to Noctis’ apartment in the evening to cook for him, about him dropping everything the moment his phone shows a message from Noctis. Nyx isn’t jealous of Noctis himself, he doesn’t believe he and Ignis would ever take things so far. It was always about time, about prioritizing Ignis’ work - Noctis - over Nyx no matter how many times he tried to explain his reasons. </p>
<p>“If this is the way you want to have this conversation--”</p>
<p>“This is no conversation. This is you making a decision for me. For us. What do you expect me to say?” Nyx’s voice rises with each additional word he speaks, the barista casting concerned looks into their direction. Were the circumstances any different, Ignis would feel embarrassed and tell Nyx to tone it done, but he himself feels like screaming. Even more so when Nyx points out, “You leave me because of a trip. Usually, people come back from trips. We both know there is more you don’t want to tell me. I’ve to accept you taking your work seriously, but I don’t have to accept for you to cast me aside like this. I expected more from you.” </p>
<p>Maybe it is the disappointment he hears in Nyx’s voice, a tone he never was on the receiving end before. Maybe it is because he wants to take all of his words back and apologize to Nyx for everything he had broken today. All he knows is he has to leave. Needs to leave before things can derail completely. He doesn’t look at Nyx when he gets up to put his coat on or when he wraps his green scarf around his neck again, not even when Nyx addresses him, hears the plea in his words. </p>
<p>Outside he takes a moment as he turns his face to the cloud-covered sky and inhales deeply. Everything feels so wrong. His whole body feels wrong, each limb as if it doesn’t belong to him and it makes it hard for him to move again. But just as he does, the door behind him opens again and Ignis is held back as Nyx clings to his arm; the only part he can grasp before Ignis can step out of the alleyway. The touch makes him feel off-kilter and he has to brace himself against the brick wall. It would be easy for him to shake Nyx off, to just pull his arm from his hold and move on, but he finds himself frozen. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to beg? Because I will. One word, Ignis. Just one.” </p>
<p>With each muffled word Nyx speaks, Ignis falls more apart and his whole world comes to a complete stop when he turns his head to look at Nyx. His face is buried in the grey fabric of his peacoat, eyes closed and Ignis can feel his grip tightening with each breath he takes. </p>
<p>“Nyx--”</p>
<p>“What do I have to say? I’ll say it.”</p>
<p>Ignis can see them from the outside, the awkward angle Nyx is clinging to his arm and his own pained expression, and he wishes it was different. Can he take his words back? Is there hope for Ignis’ order to change? Nyx mentioned getting briefed by Drautos, so Ignis is aware things are in motion neither of them are able to stop. He made the right decision, a small part within him believing he will return and maybe, if Nyx is still open for it, make up for the pain he has inflicted. </p>
<p>For now all Ignis can say is, “Farewell, Nyx.”</p>
<p>Taking that step is one of the hardest things Ignis has ever done in his life and it breaks his heart feeling Nyx letting go, although he wants him to. But losing this touch, the familiar warmth gone, Ignis feels lost and he shatters when he hears Nyx saying, “I’ll wait for you.”<br/>
These words keep echoing through his whole being as he drags his body back to the Citadel. He doesn’t look back, doesn’t dare to because he is afraid of what he might do. </p>
<p>Days pass and when he sets foot back in his study by the end of the week, everything comes thick and fast. Gladio and Prompto have been briefed by Clarus, Ignis gets tasked to inform Noctis about their upcoming journey. They are expected to depart the next day and Ignis doesn’t sleep. The whole night he clings to his phone, staring at the screen. Partly in hopes for him to find the courage to reach out to Nyx, the other part in hopes for Nyx to reach out to him. </p>
<p>But Nyx wouldn’t be Nyx if he would dismiss Ignis’ wishes. Despite their rocky start, Nyx had been nothing short of respectful and understanding. And even now, when he so clearly disagrees with Ignis’ stance and decision, he keeps his distance. </p>
<p>Come next morning and their final conversation with the king, Ignis notices a black-clad figure standing to the left side of the entrance as he steps out of the Citadel. And again he doesn’t turn around as he descends the stairs, feeling familiar eyes following his every step, yearning to just cast a short glance at what he will be leaving behind. Even when they all sit in the car and Ignis adjusts the rearview mirror doesn’t he look at Nyx, focusing on the road ahead instead. </p>
<p>And the road ahead is filled with ample distraction. From the Regalia breaking down to their little stop in Hammerhead until they finally make it to Galdin Quay. Even the errand they run for Dino keeps Ignis’ mind away from his heartbreak and heartache with none of the three others around him even having an idea of what he is going through. If Ignis has one additional regret to the situation he is trapped in, it is never telling the others of the luck he had having Nyx in his life. </p>
<p>It is only on the day of their supposedly departure to Altissia that Ignis allows himself to go back to what they built for themselves. Dinners at Ignis’ place, movie nights in Nyx’s tiny apartment, training sessions in the Glaives HQ. They were genuinely happy and now Ignis feels empty. Nyx still hasn’t reached out and Ignis knows his phone will stay silent. He should focus on the journey, but instead his mind keeps going back to their last interaction when Nyx’s voice broke upon saying he would beg for Ignis to stay. Nyx isn’t someone who begs, doesn’t have to as he usually gets what he wants. And Ignis is close to giving in, calling him so he can tell him he will come back to him sooner or later, and they will announce their relationship to everyone around them, moving forward if Nyx wants to take him back again. </p>
<p>Before he can give in to his own, selfish needs, Ignis rises before anyone else to see if the boats are operating again. He makes a list in his head of the things he can take care of while he checks the schedule of the departure, but once he steps outside their room, he notices the hushed voices and concerned glances towards the screens at the front of the entrance. At first, Ignis doesn’t want to pay it any mind, but then he hears the word ‘Insomnia’ among those whispers and instead of heading to the dock, Ignis’ walks to the small group of tourists who have gathered around a table. One of them is holding a newspaper and Ignis’ steps falter when he reads the words on the front page, hitting him straight in the chest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Insomnia Falls.</b>
  </p>
</div>“Can I--” Ignis’ voice fails him so he just gestures to the newspapers and the guest hands them over without hesitation.<p>To his own surprise his fingers don't tremble when he takes it with a brief nod as thanks, eyes flying over the words.</p>
<p>
  <i>When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found dead.</i>
</p>
<p>His eyes flick back to the door leading to their room, to the person waiting behind it and the impact this news will have on him, the same it has on Ignis. No other names were mentioned in the article. Not Clarus, not Drautos. Not Nyx.</p>
<p>For a moment Ignis wonders if there is a way for him to keep this information to himself, just until they make it to Altissia, but there is no way for the four of them leaving the hotel without them coming across devastating whispers and concerned looks. </p>
<p>Legs feeling like they will give up on him any moment, Ignis turns around and goes back the way he came, only hesitating for a short moment before he opens the door and stops at the looks his entrance draws. His face seems to say it all, as Noctis immediately catches on his somber expression. </p>
<p>Ignis has no idea what to expect, what their plan is from here on now, but something he hopes - prays - for is that Noctis wants to turn around, to see the truth with his own eyes. He is aware of the promise he had made, of pushing Noctis onward when necessary, but in the here and now he finds it hard sticking to his own words. Ignis needs to know what has happened, they all need to know. </p>
<p>In tense silence, they leave the room and walk past the little group of people in front of the TV, listening to the newscaster who speaks of the destruction the Empire has wrecked upon their homes. Prompto slows down, eyes glued to the screen that shows nothing but some stock images of a still intact Insomnia. </p>
<p>Is it a ruse to coax them back? Are they playing into Niflheim’s plan for Noctis to come running back the moment he hears of his father’s death? Ignis’ mind twists and turns the information they have, trying to find any kind of hint for them stepping into a trap as he floors the gas pedal, chasing down the Regalia back to the Crown City. </p>
<p>Not for the first time since he got the news, his eyes flick to his phone. Silent. Dead. It doesn’t have to mean anything. The reception could be off if the explosions wrecking the streets of Insomnia were as devastating as described by the news anchor. Maybe he made it out of the city before the worst happened. </p>
<p>Ignis’ scoffs under his breath, unnoticed by the others. Of course Nyx would have stayed, running straight to the sound of pandemonium. He isn’t one to run away, he would stay, fighting. Defending the ones unable to stand up for themselves. Leaving only one other option why Ignis hasn’t heard of Nyx. </p>
<p>The gate to the city is blocked and so Ignis’ steers the Regalia off road to a path leading up to an overlook. But even this way is obstructed by the Imperial infantry. Their anger allows them to slice through each and every single one of them who stands in their way, accompanied by a cacophony of metal against metal, while more airships fly above their heads to smoke and ashes. To where their home once was. </p>
<p>By the time they can see Insomnia on the horizon across the river, the sun slowly starts to set, making the smoke columns rising into the sky more noticable. Some parts of the Crown City still glows, but there is no artificial light brightening the streets for the pedestrians to enjoy their nightly entertainment. Ignis flinches when they can hear another explosion happening and another dark cloud forms. </p>
<p>All of them reach for their phones. Ignis can’t say who any of them is calling, and for the moment he doesn’t care. Right at this moment all he wants and cares about is hearing Nyx’s voice. Just once, just a short hello for Ignis to know he is safe and sound. His fingers find the numbers easily on the screen, ignoring the barely there tremble when he lifts his phone up to his ear, but all he can hear is the busy signal. So he tries again. And again. And again. </p>
<p>Until all that is left to do for him is to stare at his phone as if in hopes a message would suddenly appear. From the corner of his eye he notices Prompto’s phone falling to the ground and his body moves on autopilot as he picks it up and hands it over, eyes glued to his screen.</p>
<p>And then he finds a little envelope in the upper right corner. A voice mail. </p>
<p>This time his hand visibly shakes and he can barely keep the phone close to his ear as he listens to the message.</p>
<p>“Hey handsome. I--.” Ignis grips the phone tighter, the leather creaking with the movement. Nyx sounds like he is in pain, a hiss and cough keeping him from continuing. But then--</p>
<p>“Shit. I dunno how to do this. I wanted to wait for you to come back from whatever trip you’re on. Wanted to welcome you with open arms and a bottle of Galahdian ale. And you know me. I usually stick to my promises, but somehow I don’t think I can stick to this one.” There is another groan and Ignis closes his eyes, trying to imagine where he is - was - when he recorded his message. </p>
<p>“I never thought I would say this, but I’m glad you went on that trip and I hope with all my heart you’re far away from here right now. There is so much I want to tell you, but the sun is coming up. I don’t have much time. Just know that, well, I love you. With all my heart. Please take care of yourself. And I--”</p>
<p>Ignis can’t say what happens next, having only sounds and noise to go by. It appears as if Nyx dropped his phone, but there is nothing else. No other voice or sound, just silence. He dares to open his eyes, expecting to see Nyx in front of him, but all he sees is a city of ashes and rubble blurred by the tears he doesn’t have the courage to shed. </p>
<p>Somewhere among the dust and smoke is Nyx and everything in Ignis wants to go and find him, see what happened to him. He wants to help him, do whatever it takes. </p>
<p>This time it is Noctis who pushes him onward, who pulls him from the ledge with his conversation with the Marshal. There is hope inside of Ignis, Cor might know more. </p>
<p>It is days later when they are back on the road to Altissia he regrets the decision he made back on the overlook. The Marshal had no information on who made it out of Insomnia and who fell victim to the Imperial Army, all he knew was who betrayed them. Anger glimmers in the pit of his stomach whenever Ignis thinks of Drautos, of someone so many of them trusted. The anger of betrayal mixes with the anger of the unknown and the only thing that can pull him off the edge, despite the pain it brings, is listening to Nyx’s voice message. </p>
<p>Like so many nights before, Ignis lies in his bed with the rest of their group already fast asleep. He can hear Gladio snoring, Prompto mumbling, and Noctis tossing and turning, so he turns his back to them and presses the phone to his ear, just listening to Nyx’s voice. Over and over again.</p>
<p>“Hey handsome.I--Shit. I dunno how to do this. I wanted to wait for you to come back--”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading and remember:</p>
<p>kudos are hugs, comments are love ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>